Feedback Update: Ak-Haranu's Students
Hi everybody! With so much being added with last week's massive update, we thought today we'd just bring you some feedback on a small portion of it, one of many new quests: Ak-Haranu's Students. Now, as usual, there doesn't appear to be any problems with the quest itself but there is always something that we can improve upon and, as ever with quests, that's the rewards. While you got some very good rewards from the quest, we can now change them around a bit and, hopefully, make them better. One of the abilities that was added during the quest was to buy an extra backpack slot for 100k. On close consideration, this is a huge reward for such a low price. During the quest, you will be given this effect temporarily for 100k and no skill requirement but it will be removed afterwards. You can buy it back for 50,000,000gp but you will need 90 Strength to be able to carry all the extra items or 90 Magic to lighten your load this way. Alternatively for skillers, you can simply have 90 in the skill that you are using at the moment - for example you may have 56 slots for ores, coals and bars but only if you have 90 Smithing. Now, onto the new samurai armour introduced in the quest. The new armour is only accessible after the quest and comes in three different styles - samurai armour for melee, bamboo armour for ranged and a new, special silk armour for mages. Due to the new smithing upgrades, these armours fill the level 80 slot for melee, ranged and magic. There are also new weapons to match. Check the knowledge base and ask around in Mikyo for more information on this new equipment and how to make it. That's all this time - keep the feedback coming and we'll keep the upgrades coming! In Other News... We have also made the 60 Firemaking requirement an optional requirement. The Lions appear to be a little too hyper around the area. Barylstyx told them to shoo off, near the Eastern Shrine to the north. The Assassins have got a bit calmer and moved north, away from the monsters, so rescuing Rika will be easier than before, without all the disruptions from other aggressive wildlife. ---- Steel ore Steel ore is now a new way of making a special type of steel. There is also some new steel ore patches south of Mikyo in addition to the ones outside of the gates of Bamboo Forest. You can make a more stronger version of the regular steel equipment after Spirit of Lu Bu. Samurai Armour Samurai armour in game is now made from Eastern steel plates, not bars. These can be smelted at 70 Smithing from either an iron ore and 10 coal or 3 steel ore ore from Mikyo. These plates are then used like bars in making samurai armour. The quantities and method required (use with a hammer on an anvil) are the same as any other armour. For more information, including the levels required, see this page here. The stats of all the samurai armour are given in the table below: There are no samurai weapons. This is because, at level 80 Attack, it is expected that the player should be using chaotic equipment from Dungeoneering. However, there is a Samurai Katana available as a quest reward from Darkening East. More details on this can be found in the rewards section of that article. Bamboo Armour Bamboo armour can be crafted from bamboo stalks, which can be cut down at 52 Woodcutting. The stalks can then be used with a knife at 70 Crafting to make either a staff or plates. These bamboo plates can be made into the different pieces of bamboo armour. The body takes 3 plates, the chaps and shield 2 and the helmet 1. The armour must be nailed together but an anvil is not needed - you will require a hammer and nails of at least steel. Higher level nails will not improve the armour and so are a waste of money. The stats of a full bamboo armour set are shown in the table below: Silk Robes Silk can be found in mulberry bushes scattered across the Bamboo Forest and the Forest of No Return. Searching these bushes will reveal 5 to 10 strands of silk. 25 strands can be spun on any spinning wheel to make a piece of silk cloth. 3 silk cloth can be made to make a robe top, 2 to make robe bottom and 1 for the robe hood, gloves and boots. All that is required for this part is the fabric, 52 Crafting, a needle and thread. These pieces of clothing then needed to be enchanted with the enchant robes spell from the Eastern Spellbook, which requires 70 Magic, 1 void, 1 cosmic rune and 2 earth runes. The stats for this full set of robes are shown in the table below: